Singing Dragon
|length = ?????? |appearance = A small, highly-stylized, albino baleen whale |location2 = Cavern of the Gods |time = Day only |forms = Adult only |size = 300px }}The Singing Dragon is a legendary species of small, albino baleen whale found only in . Singing Dragons are a unique species of whale bred thousands of years ago by the Okeanides to guard the Pacifica Treasure, making them a major plot element in Blue World, and are first revealed in the Cavern of the Gods. In-Game Description "This is the pure white whale seen in the ruins in the Cavern of the Gods. Although it looks like a small humpback whale, it is in fact an unknown species. It might even be a descendant of the whales that the Okeanides once controlled." Song of Dragons "Whale song is composed of repeated, altered complex patterns of sound, so if the Song of Dragons is whale song how can it be the same all over the world? One theory holds that whales have their own 'civilization'. Orcas in the same pod have similar hunting techniques, and all the humpback whales in a pod use the same scales for singing, so perhaps the Song of Dragons is a song so old it was passed down from ancient times and transmitted to whales everywhere." Location The first Singing Dragon was encountered near the Celestial Mausoleum where it confronted the Goblin Sharks and Okeanos's Guardian that threatened the player. After the original encounter, three of these whales patrol the Pillars of Light during the day, disappearing both at night and during guided tours. Behavior During the main plot, they were shown to be protective creatures and seem to have a link to the Pacifica Treasure, as they rammed into the walls of the Mausoleum when the mechanism was activated. These whales continued to attack the temple's pillars, forcing the player, Hayako, Oceana, and GG to escape. Singing Dragons are shown to communicate with other whales from afar, as seen when the other larger whales from distant seas came to the Caverns and assisted with attacking the structure. They slowly swim around in the Pillars of Light area after they are first encountered, and respond positively to the sound from the Sea Whistle. They cannot be ridden on, making them the only large whale in the game to have that distinction. Notes *They cannot be focused on while banging their heads against the walls. *Their white pigment may have been developed from centuries of living inside an underwater cave with no sun exposure, bearing a similarity to real animals like the axolotl. *It is unknown how these whales would go up for air, as the Cavern of the Gods was blocked off for thousands of years. They may be using secret air pockets or underwater caves or perhaps alternate exits to sheltered-off areas in the outside world. This suggests that there is more to the Cavern of the Gods than the diver can see. *These are the only legendary creature to appear in sets as opposed to just being one individual. Gallery SingingDragon.JPG Singingdragonbanging.jpg Singing Dragon 4.jpg S. Dragon.JPG Singing Dragon 2.jpg Singing dragon 3.jpg Category:Creatures Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Mammals Category:Blue World-only Creatures Category:Cavern of the Gods Category:Albino Creatures Category:Day-only creatures Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Cavern of the Gods Creatures Category:Cetaceans Category:Other Fauna Category:Cutscene Creatures